Desires of the Hart
by Eliza Greener
Summary: When the young Sarah meets a mysterious man at a party she has no idea what she's getting herself into. This story takes place before the events of the movie. Harry/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Comments and reviews are deeply appreciated.**

 **Just to clarify, English is not my first language. If you see any mistakes please tell me.**

 **Thanks in advance for reading.**

Yet another socialite party Sarah was going to against her wishes. She knew it was good to network, but the constant innuendoes remarks of the men were getting a bit tiring. But yet here she was again surrounded by businessmen in suits and women in tight dresses. Looking around there was one man that caught her eye, standing near the wall scouting the room.

"So, mister spy man, have you found what you were looking for?"

"I beg your pardon?" He says with an astounded look on his face.

"Sorry, didn't mean to be so forward. But, you're here standing by yourself, looking round the room and obviously not drinking any alcohol, kind of makes you look suspicious." She says with a smile and a laugh.

Returning the smile he replies; "Well then, at least now I'm not alone anymore and we can definitely do something about that drink." He takes two glasses of white wine from one of the waiters walking by. " Harry DeVere's the name and you are?"

"Sarah." She says whilst taking one of the glasses.

"So what brings you here?"

"I work on the communications team of the new tunnel in the Thames project. This is my network drink to get in contact with potential future employers, but sadly most of the men I've met so far are more interested in another "secretary" rather than a communications advisor. So what about you?"

"I deal in real estate."

"How very vague. If you keep this up I might actually start to believe you're a spy." She says playfully.

The conversation kept going for at least the next hour, but that's when Sarah realised it was probably a good idea to go home. She started to feel the alcohol in her system building up, as she had more to drink than she should have already at the start of the evening trying to get through conversations with men that weren't half as interesting as the man standing across from her now.

"I'm so sorry. I should go, but I hope our paths will cross again soon." She says.

"I hope so too, very much. Are you going to be all right getting home?" he asks as he walks with her to the get her coat.

"Yes, no problem I'll get a cab and I'll be home in no time."

He helps her with her coat and they say their goodbyes. As she walks outside she feel the cold breeze of the wind hitting her legs.

"I hope I catch a cab soon." She thinks to herself and only a few seconds later a cab appears out of the dark and stops in front of her.

Sarah gets into the car but as soon as the cabbie starts driving a vapour gets released from underneath the seats in front of her. She starts knocking on the see-through divider in front of her but there's no reaction from the cabbie. Opening the door also doesn't seem to work, the door won't open and the windows won't go down. As she is freaking she feels herself passing out, she feels her eyes closing and her body falling flat on the backseat.

 **Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Comments and reviews are deeply appreciated.**

After a few more hours of scouting the party and gathering intel on his target Harry leaves and heads back to Kingsman Headquarters. Driving back he couldn't stop thinking about the woman he met at the party. Although he knew it was very unlikely that their paths would cross again he hoped that he would see her again. walking through the corridors he noticed that the light of the interrogation room was burning, meaning it was being used.

"That's strange, I should have known if someone was being brought in for interrogation." He thought to himself.

To his horror he saw Sarah strapped to a chair from the two sided mirror in the next room. She was being tazed and asked about what she knew of the man she talked to at the party, but Sarah didn't say anything but 'I don't know what you're talking about', she wasn't even saying a word about the cover story Harry had told her.

Harry burst into the interrogation room.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!" he yelled.

"Harry?!" called Sarah out confused

"Out, now." The man who was interrogating Sarah said.

Harry and the man walked out of the room.

"Galahad, we almost had her talking."

"About what, Arthur, she doesn't know anything!"

"She made you! She's clearly hiding something"

"So she has good observation skills. I am telling you she's not an enemy. I was just a bit careless and maybe a bit conspicuous, that doesn't mean she deserves this."

A moment of silence filled the room.

"So, are you going to let her go now?" Harry said

"You know we can't do that Galahad. Even if you're right we're going to have to make her forget about tonight."

"No way. This is all my fault, I'm bringing her home." And with that Harry walked back into the interrogation room and started untying Sarah.

"Harry, what's going on? I don't understand." Sarah said

"it's ok. I'm taking you home"

"Galahad! Don't do this, you're going to regret it." Arthur said.

Harry picked up Sarah as it was clear she was in no state to walk right now. Walking outside Sarah started to feel her legs again and was put down by Harry. He led her to his car and they started driving.

"So are you going to tell me what the hell is going on here?"

 **Please read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reading everyone, but please read and review.**

"I'll tell you soon, but first we need to get out of here."

As they drove away from the headquarters Harry started talking.

"I'm part of a secretive agency"

"Secretive? That might be a bit of an understatement! I got tortured because I jokingly said you were a spy."

"Yes and I am sorry for that, I truly am."

"It's fine, I guess it's not your fault."

"But it is. I put you in danger. I still am. If I bring you home now they're just going to come by and pick you up again."

"So where can I go?"

"Well there is one place they won't be able to get to you." He paused, because he felt like if he was going to say any more it was going to sound presumptuous.

"And where's that? I'll go anywhere, if it allows me to breath for just one second, because I am flipping out over here."

"My home. They're not allowed to come in if I don't invite them in, it's one of our rules."

"So, like vampires then." She said sarcastically, "what kind of a stupid fucking rule is that."

"Well right now it's a very helpful rule isn't it!" Harry said.

"Sorry, it's just, I'm still processing everything that's happening. It's fine, thank you"

They road on in silence for most of the journey.

"You shouldn't thank me." Harry said all of a sudden.

"What?"

"You said thank you for taking you to my home, but you shouldn't. I'm to blame for this anyway, if I hadn't talked to you for so long, if I had just gone back to what I was doing in the first place. You wouldn't have looked so suspicious, you would have just been able to go home and move on with your life." Harry said with a shameful look on his face.

"But I wanted to talk to you, I wanted to get to know you, even if everything you told me was a lie. But the truth is, I don't regret talking to you, even now."

They looked at each other and Harry started parking the car. They went inside and Harry led Sarah into the living room.

"Do you want anything to drink?"

"Some tea would be nice. Thank you."

Harry went into the kitchen and started putting the kettle on.

Sarah started wondering around the living room. She wasn't snooping, or at least, that's not how she saw it. She was absolutely intrigued by the man she met that evening and all she wanted to do was to know more about him, but also the agency he spoke of. Only a few hours ago she would have never believed that there was such a thing as a secret spy agency in this day and age. As she looked into the hallway she could see an open door she was already curious about when she walked into the house.

"What's in there?" She asked as Harry came back into the room.

"I'll show you." He said as he led her into his office

He started telling a story about how the newspapers covers that covered the walls of the office from top to bottom all represented a moment where he stopped an attack or a disaster. Sarah was becoming more and more intrigued as she listened to Harry as he was telling his stories.

 **Please read and review**


End file.
